Basics, Part II (episode)
Paris attempts to enlist a Talaxian colony's help in recapturing Voyager; Suder and the Doctor resist the Kazon; the abandoned crew attempts to survive on a supposedly uninhabited planet. (Season Premiere) Summary Whilst Janeway and her crew are struggling to survive on the desolate world on which the Kazon have abandoned them, a confused Suder hides on ''Voyager'' and contacts the Doctor. The Doctor and Suder both attempt to plan on a way of retaking the ship. However, Suder feels uncomfortable about the fact that he may have to kill some Kazon, due to the fact that he spent months trying to get violence out of his mind. When the Kazon believe that they have located an intruder on Voyager, Suder does what he can to draw them away from Sick Bay by using an old Maquis technique using medical equipment to create a false life sign, but Suder gets caught by a Kazon and Suder is forced to kill him before he could advise Seska of his location. After doing this, he returns to Sick Bay where he tells the Doctor about what he has done, and needs time to breathe for his actions. The Doctor tries to comfort Sudar by telling him he had no choice, but Sudar still feels uneasy. Unfortunately they can't do much, at least until they establish contact with Tom Paris who asks them to sabotage the vessel. Despite the Doctor's strong objections, they agree. On the planet, the crew struggles with a ferocious creature who has already killed Hogan. Finally, they get it trapped in a tunnel. On board the Voyager, the Doctor and Suder succesfully carry out their sabotage plan the moment Paris attacks the vessel with the help of Talaxians. However, Suder is killed heroically in the process. The Kazon flee in the escape pods and one of their ships as Tom retakes Voyager. He collects the rest of the crew and sets a course for the Alpha Quadrant... Log Entries *''Medical log, stardate 50032.7. I have determined that Commander Chakotay is not the father of Seska's child. I only wish there was some way to inform him. What am I supposed to do? Lead a revolt with a gang from Sandrine's? Conjure up holograms of Nathan Hale and Che Guevara? I'm a doctor, not a counterinsurgent. Get hold of yourself. You're not just a hologram. You're a Starfleet hologram. Maybe . . . maybe I could access a tactical database, teach myself guerrilla warfare. But that would take time. '' Memorable Quotes "I'm a doctor, not a counter-insurgent. Get a hold of yourself. You're not just a hologram, you're a Starfleet hologram!" : - The Doctor, to himself "Trapped on a barren planet, and you're stuck with the only Indian in the universe who can't start a fire by rubbing two sticks together." : - Chakotay, to Janeway "Sticks and stones won't break my bones, so you can imagine how I feel about being called names." : - The Doctor, to Seska Background Information *When the Doctor asks the computer for the ship complement, it responds "89 Kazon... and 1 Betazoid", but forgets Seska and her baby, though the baby, as a hybrid, could have been counted as a Kazon. *This episode marks the deaths of Seska (Martha Hackett), Lon Suder (Brad Dourif) and Hogan (Simon Billig) and the final appearance of Maje Culluh (Anthony De Longis) on the series. *''Voyager'' never encounters the Kazon again (Although a temporal anomaly causes Engineering to regress to this period in time in Shattered). The next major enemy race (the Borg) do not make their full appearance for another season. *We learn in this episode that Tuvok taught Archery Science at the Vulcan Institute for Defensive Arts for several years. *Scott Haven previously played Virak'kara in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "To the Death". *The remnants of Hogan's corpse are later excavated by the Voth and helped the alien species come in contact with ''Voyager'' in "Distant Origin". * This episode marks the first appearance of Voyager's escape pods. * The Kazon crew wear the Starfleet combadges on the right side, instead of the familiar left. * As shown in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction, one of the black costumes worn by the natives of Hanon IV was later reused as a shirt for Verin in "Friendship One". Links and References Guest Stars *Martha Hackett as Seska *Anthony De Longis as Culluh *Nancy Hower as Ensign Wildman *Brad Dourif as Lon Suder *Simon Billig as Hogan *Scott Haven as Kazon Engineer *David Cowgill as Hanon IV native #2 *Michael Bailey Smith as Hanon IV native #1 *John K. Shull as Hanon medicine man *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) *John Tempoya as Kashimuro Nozawa *Pat Jankiewicz as Hanon IV native #3 (uncredited) *Donald R. Jankiewicz as Hanon IV native #4 (uncredited) Parts played by unknown performers *Fitzpatrick *Naomi Wildman References 47 references; Ayala, Betazoid; cave; Culluh; egg; escape pod; Fitzpatrick; Ernesto Guevara; Nathan Hale; Hanon IV; Hanon IV native; Hanonian land eel; Hogan; improvoline; interspecific reproduction; Intrepid class; Kazon; Kazon-Halik; "I'm a doctor, not a..."; Kazon-Nistrim; Kolopak; Maquis; morgue; Native American; Kashimuro Nozawa; Paxim; Prema II; Seska; sickbay; Lon Suder; Talaxian; Talaxian fighter; thoron; thoron generator; thoron radiation; tricorder, type-9 shuttlecraft; volcano; ''Voyager'', USS; Vulcan; Naomi Wildman; Samantha Wildman Category:VOY episodes de:Der Kampf ums Dasein, Teil II es:Basics, Part II nl:Basics, Deel II